Kevin Tran, prophète et badass
by Krisalt
Summary: Kevin, enfermé depuis deux semaines dans le bunker des Hommes de lettre, sent la claustrophobie montée. Pour éviter de devenir complètement fou, il décide de suivre Dean et Sam dans une affaire, au grand désespoir de l'ainé des Winchester. Le prophète saura t'il montrer qu'il est loin d'être un agneau doux et innocent, et apprendra t'il à mieux connaitre les deux frères ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Ce que Kevin veux, Kevin l'obtient**

**Dislaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans le cadre de cette fic. **

**Note : merci à tous de lire cette fic ! Je n'ai pas de beta et je m'excuse d'avance des fautes. J'adore recevoir des commentaires ( comme tout les auteurs ^^) N'hésitez pas !**

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, Kevin se cogna la tête contre le bureau, exaspéré, à bout de nerf.

Son déchiffrage des tablettes était au point mort, et il avait l'horrible et douloureuse impression que sa tête allait imploser tant elle était chargée d'informations en tout genre. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas sorti du bunker depuis deux bonnes semaines, grâce à l'intense paranoïa de Dean. Bref, il étouffait.

Soupirant, il releva péniblement la tête, contemplant avec morne l'amoncellement de livres et papiers, et trônant au centre du joyeux bazar, les fameuses tablettes. Il ne devait qu'a Dean et Sam que son bureau ne soit pas plus bordélique. Il se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé le bateau du pauvre Garth. Un rat aurait refusé avec obstination et acharnement d'y vivre, même pour tout le fromage du monde, Kevin en était persuadé.

C'était avec un soulagement intense qu'il avait découvert le bunker, spacieux et clean, cette dernière caractéristique reposant presque exclusivement sur la maniaquerie de Dean. Ce dernier semblait avoir prit avec plaisir et sérieux le rôle de cuisinier et chef des opérations de nettoyage de leur repère, transformant le moindre épluchage ou balayage en véritable campagne de guerre, comptant sur ses deux fidèles lieutenants, Sam et Kevin, pour accomplir leurs tâches avec sérieux.

Son arrivé dans le bunker avait été une vrai bénédiction après ces mois enfermés sur le bateau en compagnie de démons frôlant le débilisme profond. Il avait pris trois kilos, fortement encouragé par Dean qui le gavait du matin au soir, dormait plus régulièrement, et était enfin en bonne compagnie. Mais malgré tout, il avait du mal à trouver sa place au sein du bunker, et même au sein du petit groupe constitué autour des deux Winchesters.

Les deux frères et Castiel formaient un trio inséparable et insécable, dont une force brute se dégageait, et autour duquel gravitait un véritable microcosme, dont Kevin n'avait qu'un pâle aperçu. Bien sur il connaissait des amis proches des chasseurs, comme Garth, ou Charlie qu'il avait brièvement aperçu, mais le reste de leur monde lui était inconnu. Il avait beau vivre avec eux, les deux frères restaient une énigme, deux longues histoires insolvables, qui lui rappelaiten combien il était seul. Le tout devenait mille fois plus frustrant lors des rares visites de Castiel. Dean et l'ange passaient alors leurs journées à traîner leur frustration sexuelle irrésolue sous son nez, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler Channing et toute la peine et les remords qu'il portait à son égard. Il espérait juste que Sam et lui n'ai pas à souffrir encore longtemps de cette situation. Quoique ça remplaçait les novelas brésiliennes dont ils étaient cruellement privés. Kevin fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils installent le câble. Priorité numéro uno.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux divertissements se réprimanda t'il, se forçant à reporter son regard sur les notes qu'il avait prise. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, comme essayer de renvoyer les anges chez eux par exemple, pas de pression, non. Bien décidé à avancer, malgré son manque de motivation, Kevin se replongea dans les symboles enochiens, guerres angéliques millénaires et paroles divines en tout genres. Absorbé dans son travail, il n'entendit pas Dean l'appeler, quand une heure plus tard il fut enfin l'heure du déjeuner.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Dean se tenait à ses côtés, un grand sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

«-C'est le moment de décrocher gamin ! On passe à table. »

Kevin lui rendit son sourire et se leva avec difficulté, sentant son dos protester après ces longues heures passées à être penché sur ses notes. Peut être devrait il faire des tours de bunker de temps à autres, histoire de ne pas finir bossus ? Sur cette pensée, il suivit Dean hors de la bibliothèque, se réjouissant d'avance de remplir son estomac.

Kevin aimait prendre ses repas avec les deux frères. La convivialité, la facilité avec laquelle ils discutaient et plaisantaient lui rappelait les moments qu'il avait lui même eu avec sa mère. Loin d'être douloureux comme dans les premiers temps, juste après qu'il est appris sa mort, désormais ces souvenirs lui apportaient un peu de calme, emprunt d'une amère nostalgie. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle, et chérissait le moindre de ces instants.

Ils étaient pour le moment tout les trois attablés dans la salle de réunion. Dean insistait pour que Kevin prenne ses repas hors de la bibliothèque, le forçant à lâcher ses livres, séquestrant même la tablette si nécessaire, menaçant de ne pas la rendre si Kevin n'ingurgitait pas son poids en nourriture.

Ainsi le prophète était actuellement attablé devant une assiette pleine de bacon et d'œufs, assaisonnés juste comme il les aimait, broyant du noir et essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer son mal de tête et sa claustrophobie grimpante, quand Sam prit la parole.

«- Je nous ai trouvé une affaire pas trop loin d'ici, à environ quatre heure de route. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un simple fantôme. Je pense qu'on aura vite fais de régler tout ça. »

Kevin avait relevé la tête, son intérêt piqué au vif quand Sam avait évoqué la facilité de l'affaire. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait sans problème venir aider les Winchester, sans craindre de les déranger ou de se mettre en danger. Il avait là une occasion en or de se prendre des vacances productives et de laisser quelques jours la tablette et son mal de crâne derrière lui.

«- Et où ça se trouve ? Demanda Dean, ne prenant même pas la peine d'avaler l'énorme bouché de bacon qu'il venait de prendre, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à son frère qui lui répondit néanmoins.

-Tadfield, dans le Missouri. On serai rentré dans deux jours au plus tard. Kevin ne sera pas seul bien longtemps », ajouta t'il en adressant un sourire au prophète, qui senti son estomac se noué à ces mots, et qui se décida à faire connaître sa décision aux deux frères, avant qu'ils ne commencent à organiser et monter des plans sans l'inclure.

« -Je viens avec vous, lâcha t'il d'un ton nonchalant, adoptant une attitude assurée, bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, craignant un refus net de leur part. Ses tentatives de s'imposer n'avaient jamais eu un succès fou jusqu'à présent.

Sa déclaration fut accueillit tout d'abord par un profond silence, brisé par le claquement brutal du verre de Dean contre la table. Ça se présentait mal.

«-Non, je crois pas. Tu restes ici, en sécurité. Point barre. Fin de la discutions, énonça l'aîné des frère, le visage fermé. Kevin sentit une pointe d'énervement montée en lui. Ce faire dicter sa vie à tout bout de champs commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait 18 ans, avait combattu contre le roi des enfers himself et gagné, et les deux frères étaient incapables de lui accorder une once de crédit.

«- Et moi je crois que tu n'as rien à me dire. Je viens. Si tu ne me laisse pas vous accompagner, je me prend mes vacances tout seul, et fuck les conséquences.

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent dangereusement et il se leva de sa chaise, dominant Kevin de sa taille.

«-Tu crois que tu peux jouer à ça avec moi gamin ? Tu sors d'ici et tu aura une armée de démon à tes trousses avant même d'avoir pu dire Christo ! Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque ! S'il le faut, je t'enferme dans le donjon ! Crois moi, je préfère ça à te retrouver en la charmante compagnie de cette enflure de Crowley. »

A la mention du donjon, les yeux de Kevin s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc, ne pouvant pas croire que Dean ai pu évoquer une telle possibilité, et Sam avait redressé la tête, se décidant à intervenir dans une conversation qui s'envenimait vite et que Dean pourrait regretter.

«-Dean, soit raisonnable et calme toi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il demandait à venir sur une chasse au démon ou voulait se plonger dans une lutte contre un coven de sorcière. On parle d'un fantôme là. Et on est blindé de protection anti-démon. Franchement, quelles sont les chances qu'on soit emmerdé par l'un d'eux ? »

Kevin se sentit soulagé de voir Sam intercéder en sa faveur. Il était bien plus doué pour rentrer du plomb dans la tête de son frère. Malheureusement Dean ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

«-Tu serai sérieusement prêt à prendre le risque de l'emmener avec tout ce qui pourrai tourner au drame ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait si il est blessé ou enlevé ? Il reste, c'est tout » conclu Dean d'un ton catégorique. Sam fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton de son frère.

«- Qui a décidé que tu étais en charge de tout ? On est deux dans cette affaire ! Trois même, avec Kevin. Tu peux taper du pied et bouder, mais on a aussi notre mot à dire dans l'histoire ! Et perso, je pense que les risques sont limités et qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner du bunker quelques jours. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il a une tête de déterré ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour lui et que tu veux juste en prendre soin, mais l'enfermer ici, ce n'est pas lui rendre service. Donc Kevin va venir avec nous. »

Kevin se sentit exploser de soulagement et d'anticipation. Enfin, il allait faire autre choses que déchiffrer ces fichues tablettes. Dean quant à lui, ne débordait pas de joie, bien au contraire. Il arborait une mine fermée et orageuse, n'appréciant pas du tout le retournement de situation. Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

«- On part dans une demi heure » finit il par dire sèchement, avant de quitter la cuisine en coup de vent, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine. Le prophète sentit une pointe de culpabilité le titiller, ainsi que son cœur se serrer, se demandant avec amertume si Dean était à ce point gêné par sa présence. Son appétit bien réduit par la confrontation, il se remit néanmoins à son repas, ne voulant pas gâcher l'excellente cuisine de Dean.

Alors qu'il avalait péniblement ses œufs, il sentit le regard de Sam sur lui. Il releva la tête et haussa un sourcil, se demandant se que Sam lui voulait. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui Kevin. Il aime bien faire sa diva, mais ca lui passera. Il est juste inquiet pour toi.

-Et il déteste surtout être contredis, ajouta Kevin, faisant rire Sam.

-Oui, aussi. Apanage des grands frères ! »

Secouant la tête et un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres, Kevin se leva, ayant fini son assiette. Il récupéra au passage celle de Dean avant de se diriger vers l'évier. Dégoutté, il jeta ce qu'avait laissé Dean, criant au scandale en son for intérieur. Puis il s'attela à laver la vaisselle, Sam lui rajoutant ses couverts et assiette une fois son propre repas terminé. La tâche terminée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec empressement pour préparer ses affaires en vitesse. Pas question de finir les préparatifs en retard et de donner à Dean une raison supplémentaire de piquer une colère. Le voyage serai suffisamment difficile dans les conditions actuelles.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapitre 2**

**Note** : Pour commencé merci à tout ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre :) ! Ensuite désolée pour l'attente. et le pire c'est que ca sera pire pour le reste ... je pars dimanche en fouille et le mois d'aout risque d'etre compliqué pour écrire. Ce chapitre n'a pas de beta et encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes ( j'ai relu mais je suis une quiche).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, des critiques, ...

**Dislaimer** : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Kevin avait l'impression de renaître. Ils étaient partis depuis à peine un quart d'heure et déjà, il sentait ses muscles se relâcher et son anxiété s'envoler.

Le printemps déjà bien entamé, confortablement installé, et à travers la fenêtre de l'impala, Kevin contemplait avec paresse un infini défilement de vert, entrecoupé par les quelques villages ou villes par lesquelles ils passaient pour atteindre leur destination. Ces retrouvailles avec le grand air était quelques peu gâchées par l'ambiance lourde et boudeuse engendrée par un Dean silencieux et résistant à toutes tentatives de son frère pour le dérider. Il avait vite fait un deuil sur des réconciliations rapides avec l'aîné des chasseurs. Il s'était donc plongé dans une contemplation quasi religieuse du paysage, accompagnant le spectacle par de la musique, qui couvrait presque le rock endiablé et bien trop élevé de Dean.

Ils avaient accompli la moitié du trajet quand enfin Dean daigna leur adresser la parole, sortant Kevin de sa léthargie. Il avait délaissé son MP3 depuis une bonne heure pour se consacrer à un roman qu'il avait entamé 3 mois auparavant mais jamais achevé faute de temps. Ces vacances improvisées étaient l'occasion de renouer avec les aventures de Katniss.

-Il y a une station service dans deux kilomètres, grogna le chasseur, invitant les deux passagers à ne surtout pas lui répondre. On va s'y arrêter pour prendre à manger et refaire le plein. Grouillez vous de faire vos petites affaires. On repartira dans 15 minutes.

Kevin leva les yeux aux ciel, légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude de Dean. Il comprenait qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être contredis, mais tout de même … Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'étendre sur l'humeur de Dean, se dernier bifurquant la voiture, indiquant leur arrivé à la station service. Kevin réuni ses affaires, se décidant à prendre son sac pour sortir. Il pourrait acheter quelques petits en-cas pour la route, sans oublier la tarte, qui permettrait peut-être d'adoucir l'ambiance (depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sam avait toujours insisté sur l'importance de la tarte dans les relations avec son frère. Sam était un homme sage et Kevin prenait toujours ses conseils au sérieux).

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rayons de la petite supérette, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, sur le qui vive, pour constater que ce n'était que Sam. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, qui s'agrandit encore à la vue de la tarte placée dans le panier du prophète.

-On a eu la même idée je vois, fit il en soulevant sa main droite, montrant au prophète une tarte aux noix de pecan.

-Il faut bien essayer de le dérider. Je ne veux pas passer deux jours avec sa mauvaise humeur.

-Tu as bien raison de craindre cette situation. Crois en mon expérience …

Kevin soupira, découragé.

-Je voulais juste sortir un peu et passer du temps avec vous. Je suis désolé que ça ai pris une telle tournure.

-Kevin, tu n'y es pour rien. Déjà, je comprend parfaitement. Je te rappelle que depuis les épreuves, Dean a aussi tendance à me couver et à m'empêcher de faire ma vie …

A ces mots, le prophète grimaça, sympathisant avec Sam. Depuis les épreuves qui l'avaient bien amoché, les frères étaient revenu après deux jours de disparition, et Sam avec une santé qui ne faisait que s'améliorer et un frère de plus en plus protecteur mais se comportant de manière étrange. Kevin se demandait se qui avait bien pu se passer. Dean restait vague et le prophète était suspicieux. Sans compter les quelques occasions pendant lesquelles Sam lui même avait été étrangement distant, détaché pour ensuite redevenir le joyeux géant vert, sans aucun souvenir des minutes précédentes. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et Kevin n'aimait pas ça. Mais en attendant il avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Il revient donc à l'instant présent, et répondit à Sam qui semblait dans l'expectative.

-Oui, il a une tendance à être un peu trop mère poule. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il voulait pas non plus s'embarrasser de moi.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas un poids, t'inquiète. Je suis très contente de t'avoir avec nous sur l'affaire et je suis sûr que quand Monsieur Grogon aura fini de criser, il te dira la même chose.

Kevin fit une moue dubitative, peu convaincu, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il se décida enfin sur le parfum des pringles et se dirigea vers les caisses. Alors qu'il attendait son tour, il constata que Dean était de retour à la voiture et les attendait, appuyé contre l'impala, le regard lointain et pensif. Il aime bien se la jouer cow-boy solitaire et incompris, songea Kevin, avant de détourner le regard, son tour de passer en caisse étant arrivé. La caissière, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, avait de l'expérience et un sourire absent. L'affaire fut expédiée et Kevin put revenir à l'impala en hâte à la voiture. Ils reprirent leur voyage, les conversations toujours au point mort.

Heureusement pour le moral de Kevin, ils arrivèrent dans la ville plus tôt que prévu, dix sept heure ayant à peine sonné. Les rues fourmillaient d'activités. Les gens rentraient du travail, partaient chercher leur enfant à la sortie de l'école, sortaient faire leur course, bref, ils vivaient leur petite vie confortable, loin des soucis surnaturels. Une vie que Kevin avait eu et aurait pu avoir. Ses aspirations passées lui semblaient désormais bien lointaines et si peu concrètes. Il était toujours surpris de constater que cette vie ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Il la trouvait désormais vaine et vide, presque folle. Les seules choses de belles et positives dans cette ancienne vie avaient été sa mère et Channing, et toute deux étaient mortes. Plus rien ne l'y rappelait.

Pendant que Kevin laissait son esprit naviguer entre les scènes se jouant dans les rues et ses souvenirs, l'impala avait traversé la ville et la silhouette reconnaissable d'un motel se dessinait au loin, au abord d'une forêt. Arrivant sur le parking du motel, Dean gara soigneusement l'impala, sélectionnant une place au plus prêt des chambres. Un arbre donnait même de l'ombre, se qui leur éviterait la douloureuse expérience de cuire dans la voiture quand ils remonteraient dedans plus tard. Sam sortit avec hâte de la voiture, se portant volontaire pour aller leur prendre une chambre. Kevin soupçonna tout de suite qu'il essayait plutôt d'échapper à l'humeur noire de son frère. Alors que le prophète sortait lui même de la voiture, bien content de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes, Sam se tourna vers lui, lui indiquant de la tête son frère et en prononçant de manière exagérée pour que le jeune homme puisse le comprendre sans alerter l'aîné des chasseurs.

-Parle le lui.

Sur ces mots, Sam se retourna et partit avec précipitation vers le bureau des propriétaires, laissant Kevin incertain de la démarche à suivre. Pendant qu'il tergiversait, Dean avait fini par s'extraire de la voiture, et se tenait désormais contre la portière de sa voiture, le regard au loin, peu enclin à engager une conversation si Kevin en croyait son intuition. Malgré tout, le prophète se décida à prendre la parole, faisant fis des représailles. Il était Kevin Solo après tout. Il pouvait affronter le danger, même sous la forme d'un chasseur fou et enragé.

-Écoute Dean, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main comme ça. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'éloigner du bunker. Je te promet que je me ferrais tout petit et je ne vous dérangerais pas.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda Kevin, puis se lança dans la contemplation pensive de ses bottes. Puis enfin, il prit la parole, au grand soulagement de Kevin qui commençait à être mal à l'aise.

-Y a pas de mal. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai très mal réagis, dit il, relevant la tête pour fixer son regard sur Kevin. On peut pas dire que menacer quelqu'un de l'enfermer dans un donjon soit civil ni même courtois, ajouta t'il, avec un lueur d'amusement dans les yeux . Kevin étouffa un rire, ne pouvant qu'approuver. Dean poursuivit.

-Disons que, je réagis toujours mal quand je suis inquiet pour quelqu'un, et avec ce qui c'est passé avec Sam, tu vois … et bien bref, j'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive un truc à toi aussi, surtout que ce salopard de Crowley est un vrai tordu. On sait jamais ce qu'il pourrai nous inventer pour mettre la main sur toi.

-Pas de soucis, je comprend. J'attendais plus ce genre de réaction de ta part concernant Sam ou Castiel, c'est tout.

Dean fit une grimace, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

-Kevin, ne me dis pas que tu penses encore qu'à nos yeux tu n'es que le prophète, un outils bien pratique pour s'occuper des tablettes à notre place ? On a déjà eu cette discussion …

-Non ! S'empressa de répondre Kevin. Pas du tout. Je sais que je suis votre ami, et c'est vraiment super et ..

-Tu n'es pas notre ami, tu fais parti de la famille, l'interrompis Dean. Tu es un peu comme un petit frère pour nous. C'est ce que je pense, et je sais que c'est pareil pour Sam. C'est clair ?

Kevin sentit une boule se former dans la gorge, et incapable de répondre, il hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Bien. Comme ça on pourra éviter d'autres conversations larmoyantes et gênantes à l'avenir. J'en ai déjà assez entre Sam et Cas, manquait plus que tu t'y mette aussi, hein !

Kevin ne put réprimer le rire qui lui échappa. Le grand drame de Dean était les conversations sans fin qu'il avait avec Castiel, qui ne débouchaient jamais sur rien. L'aîné des Winchester le regarda de travers, visiblement incertain de la signification de cette éclat.

-Quoi ? Et en plus tu te moque de moi ?

-Mais non. Je pensais juste que tes conversations si douloureusement pleine d'émotion avec Castiel seraient moins nombreuses et récurrentes si vous pouviez tout les deux vous sortir la tête du sable et être … comment dire ? Honnête ?

Dean se mit à rougir furieusement, pas du tout à l'aise sur ce terrain.

-Pff … je vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

-Mais oui Dean, mais oui.

-Arrête ça ! Et puis Sam arrive, dépêché toi de prendre tes affaires.

Fuyant la queue entre les jambes, Dean ouvrit rapidement le coffre de l'impala, saisit son sac et se précipita vers le bâtiment résidentiel, bien décidé à attendre leur arrivé, ce laissant ainsi le temps de reprendre contenance. Quand Sam arriva à la voiture, l'air perplexe devant la fuite de son frère, Kevin était hilare. Prenant son sac et son ordinateur, il adressa un regard interrogateur au prophète.

-Castiel, répondit il, ce qui provoqua un soupir exaspéré chez Sam.

-J'aurai du m'en douter. Sinon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux ?

-Oui, je crois qu'on a évité de peu trois jours de guerre froide.

Sam hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait que sa foi en la communication est encore désamorcée une situation critique. Kevin à ses cotés, il rejoignit son frère. Il avait obtenu une chambre avec trois lits, ce qui n'était pas commun, mais bien pratique dans leur cas. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Kevin rentra sans attendre, avec enthousiasme, encore peu accoutumé à ce genre de chambre. Pour lui, cela avait encore le goût de la nouveauté. Il fit le tour de la chambre, ouvrant tout les tiroirs et scrutant la salle de bain, ce qui amusa les deux frères.

Malgré l'heure qui se faisait tardive, une fois installés dans leur chambre, ils se mirent au travail. Sam avait suggéré de faire quelques recherches initiales jusqu'à l'heure du repas, ce qui leur laissait deux bonnes heures pour fureter sur le net et recouper leur informations. Comme à son habitude, Sam avait pris en charge les recherches sur l'ordi. Cela laissait donc le travail de terrain à Dean et à Kevin. Il fut décidé que Dean irait poser les questions du coté de la morgue et de la police, son âge et son expérience lui ouvrant bien plus de portes que Kevin. Ce dernier se dirigea avec conviction vers la bibliothèque, motivé comme jamais et déterminé à éplucher toutes les sources possibles et inimaginables. Après tout, les bouquins étaient sa spécialité. Si il avait été dans un de ces jeux vidéo qui lui manquaient tant il aurait sûrement eu +10 dans la compétence recherche.

Il arriva devant un vieux bâtiment s'étendant sur deux étages, dont les murs était rongés par le lierre et le toit par la mousse. La grande porte en chêne était ouverte,et Kevin s'y faufila, pour entrer dans une petite salle lumineuse où se situait un comptoir. La femme, que le prophète supposait être la bibliothécaire, leva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur pour l'accueillir avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir jeune homme. Besoin de renseignement ?

-J'aimerai avoir accès aux archives de la ville si c'est possible.

La femme fronça les sourcils, l'air étonné, si bien que Kevin se sentit obligé de broder un peu.

-Pour l'école. J'ai un projet à réaliser pour un cour, et j'ai décidé de le faire sur Tadfield. Voilà.

-Oh ! Très bien ! Je vais vous conduire à la salle des archives. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas tout mélanger et de ranger derrière vous jeune homme.

Kevin hocha la tête, avant de la suivre. Le trajet fut court, la salle en question ne se trouvant qu'a un couloir de l'entrée. Il remercia la documentaliste, avant de se mettre au travail. Les recherches allaient être assez aisée constata t'il rapidement, les archives étant triées et classées de manière impeccable. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, se décidant à opérer de manière chronologique, en partant des rapports les plus récent jusqu'au plus ancien. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver des morts avec des aspects similaires à leur affaire en cour. Les journaux s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie à chaque fois, décrivant avec le plus de grandiloquence et de détails sordides qu'ils leur étaient possible. Kevin se mit à prendre des notes, parfois ricanant devant des expressions particulièrement pompeuses que seul les journalistes à grand événement osent employés.

Après une heure et demi à farfouiller dans les vielles archives, la poussière et l'odeur sucrée du vieux papier saturant désormais l'air, un schéma commença à lui apparaître. Sa piste, il la tenait. Avec un petit cris de triomphe, il se leva en sursaut, bousculant la table où il travaillait au passage, délogeant quelques feuilles instables dans le processus, qui tombèrent au sol. Il les ramassa en hâte, rangea les archives avec soin, attentif à ne pas gâcher le lourd travail de la documentaliste. Puis il partit en coup de vent pour rejoindre les deux frères, saluant brièvement la documentaliste qui le regarda avec de grands yeux faire irruption dans la salle d'accueil pour aussitôt repartit, courant à moitié.

Quand Kevin revint au motel, Dean était déjà là. Il s'était débarrassé de la veste de son costard, et était en train de dévorer joyeusement la tarte que Kevin avait acheté à son intention. Sa visite à la police et à la morgue ne semblait pas avoir atteint son appétit. Il salua Kevin d'un mouvement de tête avant de retourner à sa tâche. Sam quant à lui se tenait assis sur son lit, son mac sur les genoux et arborait une mine boudeuse. Kevin se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui assombrir l'humeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait, le plus jeune des Winchester le devançant.

-Alors Kevin ? Des infos intéressantes ? J'espère que oui, parce que perso, j'ai rien, nada, niet.

Ah. C'est donc çà qui chagrinait Sam. Il avait fais chou blanc.

-Il semble que la ville soit coutumière ce genre de mort étranges. Dans notre cas, tu as repéré l'affaire parce que l'homme a été retrouvé enfermé chez lui seul à double tour avec les tripes à l'air et les yeux crevés. Et sur les 60 dernière année, j'ai recensé 5 cas de mort un peu près similaires. L'intervalle entre les morts est régulier : 10 ans. Le premier cas remonte à 1964. Un père de famille, M. Johnson a été retrouvé mort chez lui par sa femme, au environ de 18h. L'affaire a l'époque a fais tout un tintouin. Il y a une bonne cinquantaine d'article. En gros, il était déjà connu pour une précédente histoire : sa petite fille de 10 ans venait d'être retrouvée elle aussi morte, noyé, derrière chez eux, deux semaines avant.

-Laisse moi deviner, interrompit Dean. On l'a accusé du meurtre de sa fille ?

-Bingo. Il n'était pas un tendre avec sa femme et ses deux filles. D'où les fortes suspicions. Il a pas eu le temps d'être cuisiné qu'il était déjà mort.

-Et les autres macabés ? Quelque chose de sensationnel, d'utile ? Demanda Sam depuis son lit.

-Et bien comme j'ai dis, tout les 10 ans, à la même date que celle du père. Un détail intéressant : c'est l'âge des victimes : elles sont de plus en plus vieille. Le père avait 35 ans. Puis les autres victimes ont respectivement 43 ans, 56 ans, 62 ans, et enfin 75 ans.

-Mmmh. Les victimes avaient donc toutes un peu près le même age en 1964, dans la trentaine, constata Dean. Il venait de finir sa tarte et semblait repu. Il sirotait maintenant une bière, à moitié allongé sur sa chaise.

-Il semble bien oui. Je me suis donc demandé si ça ne pouvait vais pas être en lien avec la mort de la petite fille et du père. Un fantôme vengeur ? Au final personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé le jour de la mort de la petite.

-A part peut être la mère et la sœur … Tu sais ce qu'elles sont devenues ? Demanda Sam.

-Et bien j'ai aperçu dans une rubrique nécrologique de 1987 que la mère Johnson était morte. La sœur je ne sais pas. Tu pourrai peut-être checker Sam? Elle s'appelle Eva Johnson. Mais si elle s'est mariée et a changé de nom ça va compliquer notre affaire.

-Je regarde ça ! Déclara le cadet des frères, avec enthousiasme, heureux d'avoir enfin une piste. Il pianota pendant quelques minutes, effectuant des opérations dont Kevin n'était pas prêt de jurer qu'elles soient complètement légales. Puis enfin, un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage.

-Je l'ai ! Eva Johnson, 58 ans, non mariée et mère d'un fils de 30 ans. Elle n'a pas quitté la ville et habite dans la maison familiale avec son fils. Je sens qu'on va pouvoir aller lui rendre une petite visite demain.

-Faudra aussi qu'on passe sur le lieu du nouveau meurtre, ajouta Dean. Quand je suis allé au poste tout à l'heure, j'ai obtenu l'adresse. On pourra vérifier si on peut détecter des traces de présence de fantôme ou autres. En tout cas, le cadavre que j'ai vu, lui il puait le spectre à plein nez. : mon EMF a fait un beau bond.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a bien avancé ? demanda Kevin avec espoir, heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à l'enquête.

-Et pas qu'un peu gamin, lui répondit Dean, le gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

-Beau boulot Kevin, ajouta Sam, le faisant rougir de plaisir. Il avait adoré faire des recherches pour l'affaire. Cela semblait bien plus concret que ce qu'il faisait avec les tablettes, avec des résultats directs, efficaces, et des vies sauvées ou vengées bien plus rapidement.

-Et après le travail, le réconfort ! Annonça Dean en se levant de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers l'espace cuisine où il jeta sa bière vide dans la poubelle. Kevin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment son intention.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-On va manger puis boire un coup Kevin ! Prend ta veste et c'est partie !

Sam était déjà debout, en train de ranger son ordinateur. Kevin sentit l'excitation montée en lui, mais se sentit quand même obligé de soulever un détail que les deux frères ne semblaient pas avoir pris en compte.

-Mais je n'ai pas 21 ans …

-Et les fausses cartes d'identité alors ?

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Et bien maintenant si ! lui répondit Dean, tout en lui tendant une carte qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche arrière de jean. Les yeux agrandies par la surprise, Kevin la saisit, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qui y était marqué. Il éclata de rire avant de se jeter sur Dean, l'attirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse et spontanée, qui jeta Dean dans un abîme d'embarras, ne sachant comment réagir face à la gratitude du jeune homme.

-Merci Dean, fit Kevin, avant de le relâcher. La mine radieuse, il se saisit de sa veste et l'enfila, avant de placer avec précaution sa carte dans la poche intérieur. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, impatient que leur soirée commence. Décidément, il avait bien fais de venir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note et dislaimer : **

Et voilà, enfin, le 3e chapitre. Après plus de deux mois ... Disons que j'ai d'abord été très occupée, puis j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Comme toujours, Supernatural ne m'appartient et je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages.  
Je n'ai pas de beta et m'excuse pour les fautes.  
Bonne lecture !

**Au menu : Hamburger, bière et lutin **

Le plan pour la soirée était basique mais efficace : manger puis boire. Dans le but de réaliser la première partie de leur projet, ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un petit restaurant pas loin du centre ville, spécialisé dans les burgers maisons, au grand bonheur de Dean. C'était un resto familial, à l'ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant. La salle était bien remplie sans pour autant être surchargée et ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un jeune homme vienne prendre leurs commandes. Ces dernières ne se firent pas attendre et ils les engloutirent, particulièrement ravis de la qualité du repas. Dean commanda même un deuxième burger, sous les yeux exaspérés de son frère.

Après avoir quitté le restaurant, ils partirent à la recherche d'un bar pour passer la soirée. Ils déambulèrent un bon quart d'heure sans entrer dans un seul établissement rencontrant leur route. Les deux frères semblaient toujours déceler un défaut, Kevin les trouvant un peu trop pointilleux.

-Dis donc les gars, on va faire tout le tour de la ville en admirant les devantures de maison ou on va enfin rentrer quelque part ? Finit il par demander, au quinzième bars rejeté.

-Kevin, tu t'y connais autant en bars qu'une goule en cuisine, donc tais toi et laisse nous faire !, avait rétorqué Dean, sans même daigner se retourner.

En réponse, le prophète lui jeta un regard noir, mais se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'y connaissais rien, c'était un fait, bien qu'il soit persuadé que ce ne soit pas bien sorcier. Et puis les habitudes culinaires des goules étaient bien plus complexes que ce que Dean laissait sous entendre, il en avait assez lu sur le sujet pour l'affirmer.

Finalement, les deux frères tombèrent d'accord sur un bar doté d'un billard, et dont la musique ne puait pas trop, d'après Dean. Kevin observa avec attention le lieu en entrant, peu habitué à fréquenter des bars. A vrai dire, il était presque sur que c'était son premier.

Le barman était accolé nonchalamment contre le comptoir, n'ayant que peu de travail si tôt dans la soirée. Il était assez grand, et ses sourcils broussailleux et froncés ne lui donnait pas un air avenant. Il répondit à leur salut par un grognement, que Kevin qualifia de poli. Le prophète avait développé un véritable don pour décoder les multiples subtilités des « Onomatopées et autres expressions verbales non articulées » comme il les appelait. Après tout il vivait avec Dean Winchester.

Un groupe de vieillard attirait toute l'attention, par leur joyeuse et bruyante conversation, ayant visiblement commencé à boire depuis un moment. C'était réconfortant et chaleureux d'une certaine manière, pensa Kevin en observant le petit groupe, s'imaginant les décennies d'amitié qui avaient pu les mener jusqu'à cette soirée. Peut être que dans une quarantaine d'année, il serai à leur place, si les petits cochons ne le mangeaient pas d'ici là, à partager de vieux souvenirs avec les deux frères et Castiel. Encore fallait il que ce dernier puisse rentrer un jour, se rappela amèrement Kevin, ne comprenant toujours pas se qui avait poussé l'aîné des Winchesters à le renvoyer du bunker, alors que cela lui avait clairement brisé le cœur.

Il revint à l'instant présent, Dean le poussant légèrement pour le faire avancer. Ce dernier les conduisit vers un coin reculé du bar, encore dépeuplé. Kevin et Dean prirent place à une petite table, attendant que Sam ne revienne de son expédition pour les ravitailler en bière. Il eut vite fait de revenir, tenant avec aisances les trois bouteilles, ses mains de géant ayant bien des avantages. Relaxés, ils commencèrent à boire dans un silence convivial, parfois coupé de petites conversations et anecdotes des frères sur leur vie, qui ne manquaient jamais de faire rire Kevin, en particulier les histoires sur leur éternelle guerre fraternelle et les sales coups qu'ils pouvaient se faire.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis une bonne heure quand Kevin se sentit observé. Alarmé et redoutant le pire, il releva vivement la tête. Une jeune femme le dévisageait au bar. Elle était assez petite, rondelette, et portait ses cheveux blonds courts. Elle était mignonne, et sa robe orange et verte, lui donnait un air pétillant qui s'accordait à l'étincelle malicieuse de ses yeux noisettes. Kevin estima qu'elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Il accrocha son regard et elle se mit à rougir, visiblement gênée de s'être fait prise à le regarder. Le prophète ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

Kevin n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'attention de l'inconnue. Dean le regardait avec un air entendu et légèrement railleur, qui envoya le jeune prophète dans des abîmes d'inconfort et de malaise.

-Oh Kevin ! Quelqu'un a du succès … Tu t'es trouvé une jolie lutine !

-Laisse le gamin tranquille Dean, intervint Sam, un grand sourire adoucissant la réprimande et indiquant son amusement. Kevin quant à lui se sentit rougir, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Je dis ça pour lui moi. Il faut savoir saisir une opportunité quand elle se présente ! Déclara l'aîné des chasseurs, hochant la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Des opportunités, il avait du en saisir à la pelle lui, songea Kevin avec amusement.

-Tu peux parler, Monsieur je suis incapable d'assumer mes sentiments envers une certaine personne fan de trench coat, même quand celui ci envoie des feux verts à tout bout de champs …, le taquina Sam, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tourner Dean rouge pivoine. Il évita tout le reste de la soirée le moindre sujet ayant un lien avec la drague, le sexe et les anges. Dean était un expert Es Dénis après tout.

Kevin quant à lui n'était pas très sur de la démarche à suivre ni même de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il se lança dans un long débat intérieur avec lui même, alternant les regards entre la jeune fille et sa bière, incapable de prendre une décision, ignorant les deux frères qui continuaient de discuter à côté de lui. Au final, il fut sauvé de lui même par l'objet même de son incertitude. Alors qu'il était dans sa phase de réflexion mélancolique plongée dans l'alcool, il sentit une présence juste devant lui. Il leva le regard pour tomber nez à nez avec de grands yeux noisettes. Mlle Lutine était plus entreprenante que prévu. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entamer la conversation avec enthousiasme.

-Salut, moi c'est Thea ! Et toi ?

-Hum, Kevin, répondit ce dernier avec hésitation, rentrant en territoire inconnu. Il avait très chaud tout d'un coup. Mal à l'aise, il se frotta les mains avant de se recoiffer d'un geste mécanique, ce qui eu sûrement l'effet inverse de ce qu'il avait prévu.

-T'es pas du coin toi, hein ?

-Non, je suis arrivé ce matin.

-Et, euh, tu restes ici longtemps ? Demanda Thea, haussant un sourcil. A coté, Dean étouffa un rire, le refoulant avec une longue gorgée de bière, sous le regard réprobateur de Sam. Kevin était plus conscient que jamais qu'il devait avoir l'air complètement ridicule, rouge comme un écrevisse, des épis dans les cheveux et sa conversation ne dépassant pas les six mots. Mais cela ne semblai pas déstabiliser la jeune femme, qui après avoir haussé les sourcils en directions de Dean, le regardait désormais, attendant une réponse de sa part. Prenant une grande inspiration, Kevin répondit en essayant de garder une voix claire.

-Je sais pas trop. Ça dépend de quand nos affaires se finissent ici. Je pourrai repartir demain comme dans une semaine.

-Je vois. Bon, si un soir tu t'ennuie, on pourrai dîner ensemble ? Je t'invite. Ça te dis ?

Lentement, Kevin hocha la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Visiblement ravie de la réponse, elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac, avant d'en sortir un morceau de papier et un stylo, avant de griffonner rapidement ce qui semblait être son numéro de téléphone. Elle tendit ensuite le papier à Kevin, qui le saisit avant de le ranger avec soin dans la poche de sa chemise.

-C'est mon numéro de portable. Ou sinon tu peux passer ici directement ! C'est le bar de mon père, donc j'y serai sûrement.

-Je crois que je t'appellerai, annonça Kevin, se voyant mal débarquer ici et demander au barman à voir sa fille. L'homme avait l'air grincheux … Thea se mit à rire.

-Il ne mort pas, t'inquiète.

Kevin lui offrit un regard contrit, qui redoubla l'amusement de la jeune fille. Celle ci se reprit, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Je vois des amis pour un ciné. J'espère te revoir très bientôt Kevin.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant d'adresser un signe de main aux deux frères qui s'étaient fais discrets, ou presque, pendant la conversation. Ils lui rendirent le geste, Dean allant même jusqu'à lever sa bière pour la saluer. Elle secoua la tête avec amusement, jeta un dernier regard à Kevin, avant de repartir. Encore un peu sonné, son cœur battant la chamade, il la regarda s'éloigner, puis quitter le bar. Il jeta un regard incrédule à Sam et Dean.

-Wow, réussi t'il à émettre. Il avait très peu d'expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses et cela dépassait largement son domaine d'expertise. Il se sentait un peu largué.

-Et bien, elle a l'air plutôt sympa, nota avec détachement Sam, secondé par le grognement approbateur de Dean. Tu vas l'appeler ?

Kevin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si il était honnête avec lui même, il avait été complètement sédui pas la jeune fille, et sa personnalité avenante et directe. Mais est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup ? Avec la vie qu'ils menaient, il avait peur de trop s'attacher, ou bien d'être une menace. Il soupira, en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Chienne de vie …

-Je sais pas, finit il par lâcher.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur le prophète. Dean se gratta la tête, semblant hésiter un instant, avant de se lancer.

-Kevin, ne te prend pas trop la tête, okay ? Il n'y a qu'une seule question qui vaille la peine d'être débattu ici : est ce que tu as envie de la revoir, oui ou non ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Et bien appelle la. Mis à part notre affaire, cette ville semble être tranquille. Il y a très peu de chances que l'on ai été suivi. Donc lâche toi, vit un peu, et rien de méchant ne se passera ! Les seules précautions à prendre, je crois que tu les connais déjà … ajouta t'il, haussant un sourcil suggestif, qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Kevin d'embarras. Il finit sa bière d'une traite, mettant fin à la conversation, pour éviter de laisser une enienne occasion à la fracassante fratrie de le jeter dans l'embarras. Une fois la bouteille finit, il se leva, se dirigeant avec détermination vers le comptoir, tenant fermement la carte d'identité de Kevin Solo, bien décidé à exploiter au maximum sa nouvelle majorité. Après ça, il perdit rapidement le fil de la soirée.

Titubant, la marche loin d'être assurée, Kevin fit une entrée remarquable, mais heureusement peu remarquée, dans leur chambre. Les deux frères le suivaient de prêt, largement moins atteins, la pratique aidant. Ils surveillaient de prêt que Kevin ne se fasse pas mal en tombant ou en heurtant un pauvre meuble n'ayant rien demandé à personne. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kevin se trouva face à un dilemme de taille : se coucher directement, ou bien faire l'effort d'au moins aller prendre une douche. Le regard vide, il examina ces deux options, prenant vite sa décision. Dodo et le reste attendrait qu'il soit en état de rester debout sans risque.

-Je vais me coucher les gars. Ne me réveillez pas avant 8h à moins d'une vrai urgence, genre la chambre est en feu, fit il, tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, havre de paix et de repos. Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'intention de retirer au moins ses bottes, Sam s'approcha de lui, un grand verre d'eau à la main et des pilules dans l'autre, qu'il lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

-Prend ça. Ta tête me remerciera demain.

Kevin hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de s'exécuter. Il se doutait bien que malgré cette précaution, son crâne lui adresserait de sévères reproches au réveil, mais tout était bon à prendre ne serai ce que pour atténuer sa future torture.

Sans un mot, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, sentant le monde autour de lui graviter. Les deux frères s'affairaient, se préparant à se coucher. Dean, plus courageux que lui, prenait une douche, sifflotant des airs rappelant la musique passant au bar. Sam se changeait si Kevin en croyait les bruits de vêtements froissés et de fermeture éclair. S'enfonçant dans la brume du sommeil, bien entouré, heureux de la soirée qu'il venait de passer, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qu'il conserva même après s'être endormi.


End file.
